You are the one I love
by fatetinhour
Summary: Join Link, Dark, and Zelda on their epic adventure to save Hyrule and get Zelda's body back! Watch as these three discover their own paths in this game called life, and defeat the darkness. Rated M for...what do you expect? *Currently on hiatus until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the third official fan fiction! The paring- Link x Dark Link. YES, DEAL WITH IT! I know not everybody is with it, but please bear with me! This has physical intimacy, okay. In the later chaps of course. I've officially warned. I do not own Zelda. I do own Damaris fatetin. She's mine!**

_**Thoughts-Dark's thoughts**_

_**-Mind Link-**_

_Links or anybody else's. _

Damaris speaks.

Dark stared out the window at his blurred view of the world. Everything was going so fast, another moment had gone by. How was he going to see Princess Zelda? Would he have to sneak in the castle just to give her a letter? Heck, Link of his time once told him someone died just giving him a message! Now that was haunting. As the castle grew bigger, Dark readied himself and hoped for the best.

The train slowly came to a stop, and the people came out one by one, Dark being the last. The noisy sounds of Castle Town greeted him as he walked around the market center. The market was as busy as he remembered; only looking different. Dark looked around, with the letter in his hand. No sign of Zelda. Great, how was he supposed to sneak into the castle? When he turned around, his head staring at the ground in disappointment, he walked for two minutes before bumping into some one.

"Hey watch where you're going-"Dark froze. Standing there before him was Princess Zelda of Hyrule! Her long, flowing blond hair looked perfect as always, and her dress stunning. He couldn't believe his luck. Her eyes just shouted confusion and wonder.

"My deepest apologies, Your Great Highness… I did not see you for a minute there. If I known it was you, I wouldn't have been so rude..." Dark scratched the back of his head in shame.

"Oh no, it's okay honest! I'm sorry; I should have told you to watch out. By the way, who's that letter for?" Zelda asked, in her kind, soft voice. Her deep blue eyes poured out love, and there was little wonder why the princess was so highly favored.

"Do you have any new student engineers coming by any chance?"

"Why yes, we do have one coming. He's coming in an hour. Why do you ask?"

"If his name is Link… give him this letter. Tell him it's from an old friend."

"Of course, Sir…?"

"Dark, you're Highness."

"I shall give it to him as soon as he arrives." With that, she made her way back to the castle, guards in tow. She waved one final goodbye before entering the castle walls.

"She's such a supporter of the people, don't you agree?" a soft voice from behind Dark said. Her watery hands turned to caress Dark's face. "Tell me why you don't love me. Why do you seek your Light? What's so great about him anyways? I could make you _**much**_ happier…" Leikan, the Spirit of Water, said in a low seductive voice.

"He is the light of my life, the only one for me. He is strong, brave, courageous, and strong-willed but yet at the same time, gentle, kind, and loving. You don't find that anywhere. He is the only one I adore Leikan, not you. He is the only one who could make me happy. That's why I seek him, that's why he is so great and that's why I love him."

"Please Dark; it's been hundreds of centuries. Do you really believe that the same one you loved so long ago could be the same one now? Honey, you tried repeatedly, and nothing well has come of it. I suggest you give up, for it will _never_ happen." Leikan stated causally.

"What if this one is the one? I can't give up my hopes now that I may be so close to victory! Leikan, face it, nothing you say or do will make me change my mind."

"It's your heartbreak sweetie, not mine. However, do not say I didn't warn you. Good luck, Darkie-Chan!" Leikan shouted as she slipped back into the pot of water she had come in through.

"Don't call me that! Only Link has that right! Ugh, you never know with that woman… one minute here, gone the next." Dark heavily sighed as he watched the pot return to its state before Leikan came.

**Yep, this could be an alternative story to "We meet again". So I hope you enjoy and review please!**


	2. Meeting

**Even though you are the one I love has only one reviewer, they expect me to update this. I made a mistake on the last chapter. This could be the alternate version to "Together Again" but then again, I posted one before the other and another title came to my mind. Oh well.**

**Silver Ears- Thanks! I'm glad it caught your interest. Also, I do this every chapter. I always respond to my reviews!**

**-In my head-**

The noisy market hadn't changed much. There were more stores, people selling chickens, and a mailbox but the people still acted in the same way. The smell of food filled the air. Dark was sure getting hungry. Lucky, he had some rupees and bought a piece of bread, as he ate it, he looked toward the castle with one thought.

"Please give him that letter."

-Scene change-

The princess sat in her throne, eagerly awaiting the newest engineer. It had been such a long time since they had one! She glanced at the letter the man gave her earlier. What was so important about it? She saw it in his eyes; the letter was important to him and had to be delivered. Whatever the reason, it might break his heart to know she _didn't_ give it.

"I wonder when the new engineer is coming."

-Scene change-

Link stood proudly at the station. His training had paid off. He easily managed to drive a train to Hyrule Castle town, where others had failed. His master was very proud of his student. As Link walked into the market, the delicious smell of food entered his nostrils. He suddenly remembered he hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and that he had brought no money. Why didn't he bring money?

Suddenly a boy with black hair and red eyes appeared before him. It was strange; the boy looked exactly like him, and he didn't remember having a twin. The boy looked at him eagerly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, in the way a mother would do.

"Yes, I didn't eat breakfast. Master Alfonzo said we were going to be late if I ate."

"What a terrible thing to do! Princess Zelda will wait for you."

"That's just the thing- he says you shouldn't keep royalty waiting."

"He should have at least given a piece of bread. Tell you what; I'll give you some of mine."

Before Link could protest, the boy produced a sandwich and placed it into Link's hand. He signed for Link to eat it, but he was unsure. This was _his_ sandwich after all. The boy shoke his head and told him to eat it. Gratefully, Link did.

"Thanks for the sandwich!" Link happily cried.

"Of course. Anything for my master." The boy said with a large grin.

"Master, what?-"

The boy vanished into thin air in front of him. He looked all over and couldn't find him anywhere. The boy must have been an apparition or something. He finished the rest of his sandwich and made his way to the castle, unaware of the same boy watching him from afar.

Sadly, the boy sighed. "I promise, Link, that this time, I won't let you go."

-Scene change-

The trumpet song was played and could be heard from Zelda's quarters. The engineer had come. Quickly brushing her hair, Zelda went out the door to her throne room. As the guards quickly bowed down to her, she glanced at the new engineer. He was cute. And shy. He must have never been to court, she supposed, but that was understandable. He had come from a village, after all.

She stood in front of him and he raised his head. She giggled a bit and his face was as red as a tomato. That was completely understandable too, she thought.

"Your name is?"

"Link, your highness." So _this _is the one.

"Link, with my permission, I grant you your-"

"Just hurry! And you little urchin, don't raise your head up without permission!" chancellor Cole yelled. He was getting annoying.

"Excuse me! I am in the middle of the ceremony! Do not interrupt me!" Zelda spoke sternly. "Don't worry, Link. He's always like this. Now as I was saying. I grant you your engineer certificate! May you serve our country well?"

When he stood up, she quickly whispered, "Take this two letters and come to my chambers. Speak of this to no one." Then she smiled and left for her quarters. Link was the only able to help her, she knew it.

-Scene change-

Link read both of the letters. The first was from princess Zelda herself, giving him a map about where to go and asking for his help. The second one she had given to him was personal…

_My dearest Link,_

_ It saddens me greatly that you may not remember me. I do not blame you, though. After years of searching, I found you again. Just I found you in the Water Temple so long ago. Do you still remember? Probably not, but please try. I hope this letter reaches you. I love you._

_ Always your loyal servant,_

_ Dark_

The letter was heart touching at best. The boy that called him Master… must be the same one who wrote this letter, Link realized. Thinking about it, all he remembered about this "Water Temple" was that it was filled with water, annoying and freezing. He strangely remembered a kiss. Link decided it was best not to dwell upon such things and made his way to Zelda.

-Time skip + scene change-

Link found Zelda playing a lovely melody upon a pan flute. She was interested in music? Classy for a princess. She stopped playing when she noticed he was there. She said hi and asked a couple questions while gently putting her flute on its rack.

"Link, there is something I must discuss with you," she said as she climbed onto of her desk and sat.

"Have you heard the reports on the tracks? Some are disappearing out of nowhere, and for no apparent reason. I am the princess, and as such, I must find the underlying cause of this. Chancellor Cole keeps me locked up here with no reason. I know something's going on. Will you help me?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Don't forget me!" the boy Link had seen earlier appeared again and seemingly from the shadows! Link had never seen something like before. This is the reason he couldn't find him anywhere? Because he was hiding in the shadows?

Zelda giggled. "Oh, why if it isn't Sir Dark! I didn't you know you where a shadow being!

"That I am your highness, which I am. Oh, Link. Such a pleasure to see you around as well."

"I got your letter." Link said shyly.

"You did? That's wonderful!" and Dark gave Link a chaste kiss that left Link's lips tingling.

"Let's down to business boys."

**Cliffhanger, I suppose. For the ones who haven't played the game. I used the "Master/servant" thing again. I think it suits them. For my wind waker and phantom hourglass, they will be equals. **


	3. The Legend of Old

**If I only get ONE reviewer each story, I wouldn't mind. Hey, that means that at least ONE person enjoys my writing! If you have any friends, please tell them about my writing. I would like more reviewers! **

**Silver Ears- thank you Link! You'll probably read this Friday though. And yes, they are very cute. **

**-Karkat loves perfect grammar-**

"Let's get down to business boys." Zelda said as she grabbed a book from behind her desk. The book was rather large, and was a Dark blue color. The title appeared to be in ancient hylian, and a small triangle design on the front.

"You see the design on the front?" She said as she pointed to it, "This design is the Triforce, the mark of the Three Golden Goddesses. The book talks about the legend of the Goddesses. I think it might have something to do with the tracks. Does anyone here know the legend?" Link raised his hand.

"I do. The legend states that a thousands and thousands of years ago, the world was nothing. Then as stars fell from the heavens, three Goddesses descended. Lady Din, Goddess of Power, created the land upon which we stand; Lady Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, created the spirit of law and brought order to the chaos, and Lady Farore, Goddess of Courage, created all the life that would follow nayru's laws."

"That is correct, Link," Zelda laughed, "How come you know the Legend of Old?"

"My friend Niko told me that my family has told the legend for several generations, and that he was supposed to tell it to me, because of the tradition. May I continue?"

Zelda smiled. "You may continue."

"As I was saying, after their labors were completed, they returned to the heavens. They created the Triforce to symbolize their power in their absence. Should I speak of the legend behind the legend?"

"What legend are you talking about? Is there more to the legend?" Dark spoke confused.

"Indeed there is more; the part of the legend that is most dangerous." Zelda replied with elegance.

"How can it be dangerous?"

"You see, Dark, the Triforce is omnipotent power. It can't tell between good and evil. It is stated in the legend that if a pure heart touches it, the world shall be prosperous. If a tainted heart touches it, the world shall be corrupted with evil."

"How is so, exactly?"

"The Triforce grants your heart's desire, Dark," Link continued to explain, "That is why it is dangerous. Imagine what would happen if that evil heart touches the Triforce. Imagine how the world would be."

"I already know what it could be; I had just forgotten."

Now it was Link's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was once in the age where an evil man from the desert came to Hyrule, Old Hyrule. He pleaded allegiance to the king of the time, but he was not sincere. He came to Hyrule to claim the Triforce, Power of the Goddesses. Once the Doors of Time were opened, he took it for himself. Because he did not have a strong, righteous mind, he was not able to control the Power of the Goddesses, and it spilt. He got the Triforce of Power, while the other pieces were sent to the ones who represented the piece best. One was named Link."

"Do I have an ancestor named Link, then?"

"Don't you remember, Link? Surely you must a fragment of that time." Dark said desperately as he grabbed Link's hands.

"_Dark, are you crazy? Because if you call Zelda "The Bitch Princess," I'm sure, she'll throw you in her dungeon. I've seen it; it's not a pretty sight."_

"_Yeah right, Link, like __**she**__ would do anything like that- she's too nice."_

"_I'm not joking, Dark. I just hope she thinks you __**are**__."_

_Dark sighed and grabbed the rope to Epona's leather bridle. The two swordsmen had been traveling place to place for a few months now, and they were getting tired. Mainly Dark just wanted to get the stupid princess's orders out of the way. Why would she even send them to do the task of a diplomat? Shouldn't they be doing the work of a knight? Apparently, Zelda thought something else._

"_Are you getting annoyed Dark? Because it looks like you are."_

"_Oh no, don't mind me, I'm peachy!"_

"_You are annoyed, aren't you?"_

"_I just don't get it. I just __**don't fucking get it. **__Why would Zelda even __**think **__of sending a warrior to do the work of a diplomat? It's doesn't make any sense!"_

'_Maybe she's shorthanded, and doesn't have enough people."_

"_Well, then, why doesn't she get more people?"_

"_She's the __**princess**__ Dark; I don't think she would have time."_

_"At least get someone to do it for her!"_

"_Will a kiss calm you down? You are getting way too angry."_

_Dark chucked. "My Master wants me to give him a kiss. What is my purpose in life, but to please my Master?"_

_Link blushed. "Would you stop that?"_

"_If it will please my master, then I will do so."_

"_Just kiss me already, you damn fool!"_

"_Are you getting hasty?" Dark laughed at his Master's antics. He could be impatient at times._

_Dark let go of the rope and made his way to his Master. He gently caressed the smooth peach color skin, and kissed gently. He always tasted of fresh fruit and nuts. As the smell of the forest filled Dark's nostrils, Link tangled his fingers in Dark's silky black hair. Dark brought Link closer to him, but also caused Link to fall. Link fell off his horse and unto Dark. They both laughed and continued with their love session. Epona just shook her head in disproval of her Rider's (1) actions._

"Are you okay, Link? Please speak to me!" Link snapped out of his trance to find Dark even closer to him and on his lap, while Zelda was sitting next to him, checking his temperature. Did she think he had a fever?

"What happened?" Dark asked worried.

"I think…I think I had a vision of the past. You looked different, and I was on a horse named Epona. We were walking on a dirt road back to Hyrule. You were complaining about Zelda's orders, saying; "Why would Zelda even think about sending a warrior to do a diplomat job and that you didn't get it. You also called her "The Bitch Princess" because she was annoying you with her orders."

Dark laughed. "Yeah, she really did get on my nerves at times."

"I smell foreshadowing! Or is it my carnage?" Zelda laughed."(2)

"What are you talking about?"

"Just trying to be funny is all."

-Yeah! -

**Good chapter in my opinion! Anyways, I thought I'd give the story behind Spirit Tracks more depth. I'll explain more in the next chapter. **

**Well Dark already calls Link Master, so Epona calls Link her Rider.**

**This is from a funny abridged series from Taubpera on YouTube. He's very funny, and he has Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit tracks abridged. He' working on a Twilight Princess one (the intro is EPIC). This line came from the first episode, after Alfonzo told him that they needed to go, because Link was supposed to get his certificate and have an audience with the princess. He said, "You do not, I repeat you do not keep the ruler of the country waiting for you. Do anything you need to do and don't be late." Afterwards, Niko says, "I smell foreshadowing! Or is that my carnage?" because he has a carnage obsession. To which Link replies, "Shut up Niko." He's a real funny guy, and you should check him out. **

**Last thing I want to mention. It would a DREAM COME TRUE for if I could have one of my stories reviewed by a Homestuck character. Preferably Karkat Vantas. So if you role-play, and are reviewing this, please do so! It would make me SUPER happy. If you don't know what Homestuck is, it's a web comic on MS paint. **


	4. Disater strikes!

***Using Vriksa voice* Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two more reviewers? Is that all so true? Yay! It seems my stories are getting more attention! And I STILL have to post four more stories. I'm going to be busy all night! **

**Spotted path- I AM making the next chapter. I'm glad you're curious, because that make you to continuing reading and reviewing. **

**CertifiedAnimeOtaku- why, if it isn't my one of my reviews from Together Again! I didn't know you are the one I love would catch your attention. The reason this so more detailed is that Together Again is supposed to be a more fast paced, and started out as me being random. This story started out as being a gift to the teacher that liked it very much. I looked over it and thought it would make a good story for . **

**-I love Discord-**

"Well, princess, your "humor" needs to be…_worked upon._" Dark chuckled.

"As much as I agree, that is not the matter at hand."

"Now what do you want us to do?"

"I need you to break me out of the castle."

Both of the links jumped. Why would the princess ask for such a request?

"You see," Zelda said as she got off her desk and caressed her book softly, "Chancellor Cole has had me trapped her for 3 months. I haven't been able to out go of the castle or even look out the window for that matter," she said as she stared longingly at the covered window.

"I'm not allowed outside for any reason, and I need to be in order to see what's going on with the spirit tracks. I fear something terrible is about to happen. Will you two boys help me?"

"Yes, your majesty, we will help you."

"The hallways are full of guards at this time. We must be careful."

-Time skip-

The fluttering of skirts and the laughter of three children were seen and heard all around the market. They had bested the guards, and made fools of them too! Princess Zelda was very much happy to be outside and greeted all she could. As they made their way to the station, Link's teacher, Alfonzo was surprised to see the princess.

"Princess Zelda, is that you? I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!"

Zelda giggled at the comment, glad to see her former swordsman hadn't changed at all over the years. "Most people would _still_ consider me a child."

Alfonzo chuckled. "No, your highness; you are _not_ a child. I can clearly see you've turned out to be a beautiful young lady."

"I don't mean to interrupt you two's "reunion" but," Dark said, "How do you two know each other?"

"Alfonzo," Zelda replied while pointing to him, "Was the castle's royal guard captain. He was in charge when I was a little girl. Rusl is the new captain now, but it's just not the same."

Alfonzo was shaking his head smiling. "Princess, surely me bellowing order annoyed you."

"No, it wasn't. It reminded me that I was protected by someone who is strong."

"Well, I can't say I'm still strong; it's been years since I retired."

"Despite that, can you please come with us? Please come." Zelda pleaded.

"I don't know how I could use to you anymore, but okay."

"Besides, Teacher, you'll need a ride back." Link said.

"I suppose I would."

Zelda walked into the train excitedly, for it was the first train she would be riding one. The inside was a nice color of red, and one of the windows was open. It had three rows on each side. It smelled like vanilla for some reason. She didn't mind. She took a seat in the front, while Alfonzo decided to take a seat in the back. Dark sat right next to Zelda. Once everyone took their seats, Link started the train.

Unfortunately, the group would not make it to their destination. A mere five seconds, the tracks leading to Hyrule castle suddenly disappeared, and the train went to am immediate halt, throwing Link off the train. The sky turned red and purple with black. The trio went out of the carriage to see what was wrong. As soon as Dark saw Link lying on the ground, he ran to him.

"Link, are you alright?" he asked worried.

"This is why…engineers should get seat belts." Link smiled weakly.

"Is he alright?"

"A little worse for the wear, but he'll be fine."

As Link gets up and Zelda comes to help them, a huge train with a horrible face nearly hit them. The train seemed to disappear as fast as it came, and what happened next shocked everyone. The Spirit Tower burst into pieces now floating into midair. Zelda heard a sound behind her and it was-.

-BANBANNA PUDDING! -

**I'm just joking with you guys. In case I forgot, I do not own Zelda! Hey, it needs to have a cliffhanger right. Plus I wasn't inspired for this chapter. **


	5. Wounds

**This story certainly isn't dead. Never was to begin with. Now on with the story!**

**-I'm just a troll played who played a game called scrub-**

"Chancellor Cole? What are you doing here?" Zelda questioned as the imp like man came closer.

"I should ask the same of _you, _your Highness. Out for a stroll?" He gave a wicked smile before walking closer. Zelda quickly retreated backwards, towards Link and Dark. The short man sighed before walking away. "It's so tiring being a human, you know." In a display of power, his hats fell off, revealing two pointed horns.

"He's a demon!"

"Yes, yes, we all know. Byrne, finish them off." A tall, burly dark blue haired man appeared from behind Cole. Half of his face was covered by an olive green scarf, with a pattern of gears in red, dark blue and yellow. His right hand had been replaced with a sort of claw, and his amber eyes showed indifference.

"It will be easy. After all, they're only human." Byrne, as he was called, had some sort of accent to him (1). Alfonzo took arms and rose to Byrne's challenge, while Dark and Link acted like bodyguards for Zelda. Cole only rolled his eyes at these actions.

"I may be old, but I still have enough strength to fight you off."

"That is what _you _say."

They dashed at each other, a sword, and claw loudly clashing when they met. It was a deadlock. Both of them pushed against each other, hoping to be the victor. However, Byrne turned out to be the strongest. He easily flung Alfonzo like a rag doll against the side of the train. Zelda tightly held onto Link, and Link still stood in front of her.

"Always with the melodramatics. Listen both of you. This isn't a storybook, and you aren't heroes. Byrne, finish them."

"Gladly."

Link, weaponless, was easily thrown away on the ground by Byrne. Dark was done the same, but Byrne's claw ripped through Dark's body first. Red poured from the wounds, staining the ground a crimson color. Cole, with his demon magic, forced Zelda's soul out of her body, leaving a small blue orb to flee. Link's last memory was seeing Zelda on Byrne's shoulders, leaving. He tried to get up, but fell.

-Scene Change-

"…Link…"

"…"

"Wake up."

"…"

"Wake up, I'm serious."

A blurry imagine of Dark covered in bandages greeted Link as he awoke. Even though Dark had a metal claw to the stomach, he seemed perfectly fine. Link looked over himself. There were no wounds, only bruises, and a sore back. Dark had faced the blunt of it. Alfonzo was in a bad next to his, sleeping. He probably got a minor back injury…hopefully.

"How are you okay? You had a claw to the stomach! It ripped you open!"

"What you don't know about shadows is; we're not made of flesh bone. We are light."

"Light?"

"The black part of light anyways; where there is no color."

"That makes little to no sense."

"I'll explain later."

-?-

**Oh noes, a short chapter! D:! **


End file.
